


and here it is, our final night alive

by lesbianchiyo



Series: we creep up on extinction [1]
Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: as the world caves in
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Series: we creep up on extinction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	and here it is, our final night alive

**Author's Note:**

> [as the world caves in](https://soundcloud.com/matt-maltese/as-the-world-caves-in?ref=clipboard)

Shion tucked himself closer to Nezumi, pulling his knees to his chest, the soft rocking of the truck was almost calming; could almost put him to sleep. 

Nezumi was warm, his cloak wrapped tightly around Shion's shoulders, one arm keeping him close. 

The whole truck was warm, warm air, bodies tucked close together. Their breathing was loud against Shion's ringing ears, pressing in close until he felt there was no oxygen left for him. 

Nezumi's chest moved against his shoulder, a steady up and down that matched the rocking truck. Shion's eyelids felt heavy, a slight sting burning behind them as he pressed closer, falling limp against Nezumi. 

_"We're going out in style, babe."_

Nezumi's voice was nothing but a whisper, a tickle behind Shion's ear that had him shivering. 

_"As the earth runs to the ground."_

The heat seemed to be leaving Nezumi's body, seeping past his thick jacket and into the slowly cooling air. Or maybe it was just Shion, maybe his heat was sleeping past his thick jacket and Nezumi's tight cloak. 

_"Oh boy… it's you I lie with."_

Nezumi's voice was slowly distancing, slowly falling in and out, slowly becoming muffled. His voice nothing but a rumble against the back of Shion's neck, nothing but a puff of air blowing his hair aside. 

_"Yes it's you I welcome death with."_

Shion's eyelids dropped close, heavy, sinking into his burning eyeballs. He pressed closer into Nezumi, closer, trying to catch the rise and fall of his chest;he was trying to feel it, grasp a hold of it. It was something to focus on. 

_"As the world, as the world caves in."_

Shion's breath stuttered, trapped itself in his lungs. An effect that had his mind begging for the oxygen, the oxygen that seemed to have been sucked in; lost in the chests of the people huddled around him. 

Nezumi's chest continued to rise and fall, the truck continued to rock and soon Shion was eased back into the heavy state. The limp body pressed flush against Nezumi's side, eyelids pressed shut and chest still. 

_"As the world caves in."_

As the truck came to a lolling stop, so did Shion's heart. 


End file.
